Unit dose cleaning products are commonly used in dishwashing and other cleaning applications. A unit dose cleaning product typically comprises a water-soluble pouch filled with a cleaning composition (e.g., a powdered detergent, a liquid rinse aid, a water softener, etc.). Water used in a cleaning cycle, such as an automatic dishwasher cleaning cycle, dissolves the water-soluble pouch and releases the cleaning composition. The amount of cleaning composition inside each water-soluble pouch typically corresponds to the amount needed for a single cleaning cycle. Therefore, a user is not required to measure an appropriate amount of the cleaning composition for the cleaning cycle. This increases convenience to the user and makes accidental spills less likely. Also, enclosing the cleaning composition inside the water-soluble pouch reduces the risk of skin contact with the cleaning composition.
The exterior walls of the water-soluble pouch are typically very thin and thus susceptible to damage, particularly during transport and storage. If the water-soluble pouch is exposed to water, water vapor, oxygen, or any other potentially corrosive element prior to use, the water-soluble pouch may prematurely dissolve and release its contents. Furthermore, shifting and contact with other items during transport may inadvertently puncture the skin of the water-soluble pouch.
To protect the water-soluble pouches from damage prior to use, the water-soluble pouches are typically packaged within a laminated barrier bag. However, if one of the water-soluble pouches breaks inside the laminated barrier bag due to, for example, mechanical shock, the leaked contents of the damaged water-soluble pouch may compromise the other water-soluble pouches inside the laminated barrier bag. Also, the laminated barrier bag typically must have a re-sealing mechanism so that the consumer can re-seal the laminated barrier bag after removing one of the water-soluble pouches for use. Such re-sealing mechanisms increase the manufacturing costs and time associated with the laminated barrier bag. Also, laminated barrier bags tend to be bulky and difficult to stack, and thus oftentimes require a substantial amount of shelf space. Still further, a consumer must store the laminated barrier bag in a cabinet between uses, and must un-seal and re-seal the laminated barrier bag each time a water-soluble pouch is to be retrieved. This can be inconvenient and time-consuming for the user.
Furthermore, laminated barrier bags are typically made from materials (e.g., oriented polypropylene (OPP), biaxially oriented polypropylene (BOPP), polyethylene (PE), etc.) that fall under Classification #7 of the Standard Classification System for Specifying Plastic Materials. Such materials are generally difficult to recycle, making them undesirable from an environmental perspective.